Talk:Episode 0514
Noggin or episode editing? I noticed that in this episode, the scene with Cookie Monster and the Count counting and eating cookies is slightly edited. First of all, it goes straight to the part where they encounter the plate of cookies, completely eliminating the opening with the two of them introducing themselves individually. Then, the scene ends with the Count exiting and does not include the bit with Cookie leaving and imitating the Count with his cape flung over his nose. I suppose no one knows, was that editing done by Noggin, or did it actually air like that? Garrettk41 01:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Source for date I have two different pieces of information from the CTW archives that conflict with the episode number and date of this article. The article says that this is episode 514, and aired on April 26th. Both the air schedule and the program summary that I found say that episode 514 aired on April 12th, and was a completely different episode. These sources aren't necessarily perfect -- for the last two weeks of the season, the program summaries and the air schedule are off by a week -- but I'd still like to know what the source is for the episode number and date given here. The episode number doesn't appear on the Noggin airing. I'm assuming that fans found the episode number and date on some Noggin episode guide, unless there's another source I don't know about. The air schedule that I have says that episode 524 aired on April 26th... Is it possible that Noggin confused episode 514 and 524, and that this is actually episode 524? I have program summaries for 511-520, and then 526-535 -- unfortunately missing the one week that would have made this a slam-dunk. Still, none of the program summaries that I have mention Stevie Wonder. -- Danny (talk) 15:54, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :The episode numbers for the un-numbered Noggin episodes were provided by Richard Siegemeister of Sesame Workshop. (The dates, meanwhile, were calculated using http://timeanddate.com/calendar. I went by the airdate given for Episode 0406 in the Old School: Volume 1 booklet.) At least 6 of the 11 segments listed on that document are found in (what was until recently assumed to be) Episode 514. Have you checked any of the other episode rundowns for such inaccuracies? --MuppetVJ 16:45, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've got rundowns for episode 0355 and episode 0666; they match up fine. Now that I look at it, you're right -- this fits more than I thought. It's got the bit about litter, and poison, and happy/sad. But these program summaries don't list everything that happens in the episode, especially if it's not tied to a specific educational objective, so it looks like they left Stevie out. The other bits that are mentioned in the program summary must be parts that Noggin edited out. ::So you're right, this is 514. The only question is the airdates -- if you calculated them yourself, then I'd suggest we switch to the dates from the air schedule listing. Is that cool? -- Danny (talk) 02:42, 31 December 2006 (UTC)